Silver Bullet
by born2climb
Summary: Kyle and Amanda are 25 years old. A wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of someone's life but not for Kyle and Amanda. okay so this is my first fanfic and I suck a summaries so just read please
1. Fairytale or not

Chapter 1: "Fairytale or not"

Chapter 1: "Fairytale or not"

Kyle finished buttoning his tux jacket; he fixed his hair as he stood in front of the mirror. Declan had finished 5 minutes before Kyle had.

"How do I look?" Kyle asked as he spun on his heels.

"Nervous." Declan was blunt "Dude don't worry, Foss is on high alert. Just get married have the reception. Then you and Amanda will be off on your honeymoon." Declan finished adjusting Kyle's tie.  
All of a sudden Josh came bursting through the doors of the guy's dressing room.

"Where is Dad?!"

"Last I saw he was talking with Amanda's grandfather in the hall. Why?" Declan took note that he was not wearing his tie or his shoes.

"Uhh, Josh you missing something?" Declan asked with a smirk.

"Yeah have you guys seen my shoes and my tie?"  
Kyle pointed to the shoes and tie sitting on the chair in the corner.

"Thanks!"

Stephen poked his head into the room "Its time."

Kyle took a deep breath he nervously strolled into the church with Declan and Josh trailing behind. Kyle took his place on the step in front of Father Jacob. Declan took his place on the step in front of Kyle, and Josh took the step that followed Declan. Kyle scanned the room he saw Stephen and Nicole along with Adam were sitting on the groom's side and Mrs. Bloom was sitting on the bride's side. She had a fake smile and a glair that seemed to say 'if you hurt Amanda I will kill you'. Foss stood in the back he didn't smile but he nodded in approval. There were lots of people that Kyle barely knew at all, but they were all here for Kyle and Amanda. The thought made Kyle smile a little.

The organist began to play and everyone in the church stood up. The doors opened and a little girl in a light pedal pink dress, with light brown blond hair, and green eyes, she was holding a white basket with light pink pedals in it started to walk down the aisle tossing the pedals as she strolled. A smile that stretched from ear to ear came across Declan's face he was so proud of his little girl Emma. Behind Emma trailed the bridesmaids Lori (Emma's mom) Andy and Hilary. They each wore lavender colored dress and held light pink bouquets.  
Kyle's eye glazed over in joy as Amanda who was escorted down the aisle by her grandfather came to the doors. He watched as they elegantly stride down the aisle. Amanda's grandfather looked like Amanda's dad except for older.

"Who gives this woman to marry this man?" Father Jacob asked.

"Her mother and I." Amanda's grandfather then took his seat next to Mrs. Bloom

"And who gives this man to marry this woman? Father Jacob asked again

Adam, Stephen and Nicole all stood "We do." they said together then took the seats.  
Father Jacob took Kyle and Amanda's' hands and clasped them together then turned to Amanda and began

"Do you Amanda Bloom take this man Kyle Trager to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part'?"

Amanda smiled "I do" she replied with joy.

Father Jacob turned to Kyle and began "Do you Kyle Trager take this woman Amanda Bloom to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part'?"

Kyle grinned his boyish grin and replied "I do"

"The rings" Father Jacob simply said  
Kyle turned to Declan to receive the ring, Amanda turned to Lori to receive the ring also. Kyle gently placed the golden ring on Amanda's soft finger. Then Amanda placed the other golden ring on Kyle's strong finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Father Jacob announced.

Kyle wrapped his arms around her waist and Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck. As they had their first kiss as husband and wife something terrible happened. A bullet pierced Kyle's shoulder. He gasped for air as he fell back Declan caught his fall and gently lowered him to the floor. Amanda had tears streaming down her face as she knelt down and clasped Kyle's hand.

"Amanda!" he gasped "I…Love…you." He was barley able to get out.

"I love you too." Amanda kissed Kyle's hand.

Declan was putting pressure to the wound with a hanker chief. Lori, Andy, Hilary, Josh, Stephen, Nicole, and Adam huddled around Kyle Mrs.Bloom called 911. Foss only instinct was to run after the shooter.


	2. Waiting Game

CHAPTER 2: "Waiting Game"

CHAPTER 2: "Waiting Game"

(Kyle prov) Shock a 5 letter word that if looked up in the dictionary you would find "The cause of such a disturbance." I guess that would be the right word to describe what Amanda and the rest of the family were going through right now.

Everyone was changed out of their dresses and tuxes. Amanda sat on one of the grey plastic chairs lost in thought her gaze never left her ring. Her eyes were glossy but she had not shed a tear

"How you holding up?" A deep man's voice pulled her out of her deep thought.

"T…today was supposed to be the happiest day of mine and Kyle's life and now…" she trailed off.

"I know." Stephen wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close "he'll be okay." He was rubbing her shoulder just to do anything to comfort her.

"Trager?" A short lady with light brown hair in light blue scrubs asked. Everyone in the waiting room looked up; except for Josh and Emma they had fallen asleep.

"Umm Amanda?" she clarified. Amanda slowly stood up and followed her into the hall.

"How is he?" Amanda began to prepare herself.

"Well I am not going to lie," she paused "The bullet shattered his shoulder blade." Amanda's mouth dropped tears filled her eyes and she had a horrible knot in her stomach. The nurse continued "He is still in surgery and will be for another 1 to 2 hours if you and your family want to get something to eat or get some coffee you have time." With that she left.

Amanda leaned on the wall then she felt her knees give in as she slid down. She brought her hands to her face and began to cry silent tears.  
Adam had left the room to get some coffee when the doctor had come. He turned the corner and saw Amanda sitting with her knees to her chest crying. Adam knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Amanda." His soft voice reminded her of Kyle. She lifted her head away from her hand. He smiled "Kyle is strong I have faith that he will over come this." He set down his coffee then drew her into a hug. Her tears dampened his dark blue button up shirt.


	3. All just a dream

CHAPTER 3: "All just a dream"

CHAPTER 3: "All just a dream"

2 hours 37 minutes 17 seconds. The same nurse came back. Amanda, Stephen, Nicole, Josh, who still had Emma asleep on his lap, Andy, Lori, Declan, and Adam were the only ones that were still in the waiting room at 2:30 am.

"Umm he out of surgery." She called "But only one at a time can go back." She stated.

Stephen still sat next to Amanda "go ahead." He whispered.

"Thank you." She followed the nurse threw the halls past medical carts and nurses' stations and a few empty wheel chairs until finally the reached his room.

"Are you ready?"

Amanda paused "Yeah." She whispered

The cherry oak door with a little window and a silver handle slid open. You could hear the heart rate monitor beep consistently. Amanda brought herself to go in. Kyle had an IV in his arm electrodes stuck to his chest and a blue and white checkered hospital gown on. Kyle looked so peaceful as if nothing had happened he wasn't wearing his ring though the hospital had given it to Amanda to hold on to. She was at Kyle's side she clasped his good hand (right) as the nurse further explained his injuries.

"The bullet entered threw here." She pointed to his collar bone. "Then went far enough to shatter his shoulder blade." Amanda never took her eyes off of the sleeping Kyle. "We have given him a pain blocker that takes 30 to 40 minutes to kick in that was 10 minutes ago. If he wakes up soon then he will be in a great deal of pain so if he wakes up shouting the pain will subside as the pain blocker kicks in." Then the nurse left.

Amanda's right hand held Kyle's hand and she stroked his face with her left hand. Kyle's legs shuffled under the light blue nit blanked then he groaned. Amanda waited for shouts. His eyes slowly opened he lied there starring at the ceiling. It was all just a dream he thought. Then all the pain hit him like a pound of bricks. He started moaning Amanda couldn't bear to see him in pain she started to hold him tight "I'm here." She would say as she held him tight but made sure she didn't touch his bad shoulder. Finally he started to calm down as he used mind over matter to lessen the pain. He gently laid back down into his bed he wiped his eyes and gave Amanda a little smile.

"I am okay." He whispered he motioned her to get in bed with him. She climbed in and he slid his arm around her as she laid on her side with her hand placed on his chest.

"You scared me Kyle I thought I was going to loose you." She said

"I am sorry I put you through that Amanda." He paused "But all ways remember that I will all ways love you no matter what happens."

A few tears dampened his gown "And I will always love you too." She brought herself to say.  
Kyle pulled her closer then kissed the top of her golden blond hair


	4. Thoughts

CHARTER 4: " Thoughts

CHARTER 4: " Thoughts."

Beep…..beep…..beep. Kyle blinked then awoke he remembered that the beeping was from the heart rate monitor. His right arm had fallen asleep at least that is what Amanda called it when your arm tingles then goes numb. He smiled to himself then kissed Amanda again on top of her golden blond hair. She was still asleep granted she had had a long night and it was 7:30am and she had only been asleep for 2 hours.

Kyle wasn't able to see the whole family just Foss, Adam, Nicole, and Stephen. He knew though that Lori, Josh, Declan Andy, and Hilary were all still worried. He remembered that they were all coming back to the hospital sometime this morning. They would have all stayed the night in the waiting room if the nurses hadn't kicked them out around 4am.

Kyle's thoughts began to wonder no matter what he thought of he was always led back to who it was that shot him. All Foss said was "it was someone from Latnok." and that he only had a hunch on who it was... Taylor. Foss was still working on that though. Then his thoughts wondered to something Adam and him were talking about. How he wasn't ready to fully heel his bones it would be a slow pace for him but a fast pace for an average human. Adam also said that he would have to do fiscal therapy to help it heel and also to avoid questions from the doctors. Kyle could tell Adam and Foss had already planned out how they would keep his abilities under the radar.

Amanda shifted then sighed and scooted closer to Kyle as he tightened his grip then loosened it then she fell back asleep. To be honest he thought that the threat was on Amanda not him. He was worried that Amanda was going to be the target that is why he had Foss's main focus on keeping Amanda safe when really it was him that needed to be safe.

He gazed at his arm it was in a blue sling and he couldn't feel a thing in his arm from the pain blocker. He thought of the next few months and how they were supposed to be great Kyle and Amanda were supposed to come back from their honeymoon in Hawaii and move into their new condo in the city. Amanda was so exited the day Kyle took her to see their new place. He couldn't take that away from her. He loved her to much to disappoint her yet again.

Kyle was pulled out of his thoughts by a little peck on his cheek it was Amanda "hey" she said as sat up and looked into Kyle's blue, green, grey eyes.

"Hey." He paused "Sleep well?" he asked

"Yeah I think though it was because I had you to cuddle with." That made Kyle smile. "How long have you been up?" she asked.

Kyle glanced at the clock 8:17 it read "Oh not that long." He said as he pulled her back down with his good arm then planted a tender kiss on her soft lips.

Kyle could tell something was different he stopped mid kiss "What's wrong?"

"Oh its nothing." She tried to lie.

"Amanda." He said

"Okay its just you were shot and Kyle I know that with the way you were "born" that you are almost invisible Kyle but…" she trailed off

"Amanda I know you are scared and I know that it is going to be hard to be with me with all the threats and people that are always going to be after me and the people I love-

Amanda cut him off "Kyle I told you a long time ago that I am here for you no matter what happens. I am just worried that who ever shot you will come back maybe the police should be more involved."

"No Amanda Foss has it all under control he is looking at all the security cameras, and a lot of things that I don't even want to know about but he will catch this guy." He was quiet for a moment. "Foss will keep me safe and I will keep you and when the time comes that we have kids I'll be there for them too."

Amanda was quiet for a while. "So you have been thinking about kids?"

A grin came across both of their faces "Yeah I guess someday. Don't you?"

"Yeah."


	5. Moving Day

CHAPTER 5: "Moving day"

CHAPTER 5: "Moving day"

Kyle finished loading the last few boxes into the u-hall. It had been 6 months since the shooting and Kyle was doing great. Amanda made him put off moving in for a while though. Declan took the passenger seat as Kyle slid into the drivers seat.

"We are meeting Lori and Amanda at the house." Kyle stated

"Can we grab a bite to eat?" Declan asked as he held his stomach.

"Yeah what do you want?" Kyle asked

"How about a burger?" he suggested

They finish lunch and had arrived at the new house it had an oak door, dark green shudders, and tan siding, and was also a two level house with a two car garage with a great front and back yard. Kyle pulled the truck up by the curb in front of the house. They climbed out of the truck it was the first time Declan had seen the house.

"We better get started the girls wont be here for I'm guessing another hour or 2." Kyle said at he opened the back of the truck and slid the ramp out then climbed in as Declan followed.

"Lets start off small." Declan said eying the coffee table.

Amanda was sitting quietly in the passenger seat as Lori drove the car.

"So what's up?" Lori tried to make conversation.

Amanda had to tell someone "I am pregnant." Amanda was blunt.

"What??" Lori asked in shock "How long?"

"Just a few weeks."

"Does Kyle know?" Lori asked.

"Not yet but I am surprised he hasn't figured it out already."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I was thinking tonight. I just haven't figured out the right way to tell him."

"Well you can always do what I did to Declan." Lori kind off laughed at the thought.

"What did you do?" Amanda asked

"Ah he and I were at home and for some reason he had opened a wine bottle and he offered me a glass I

said no and he asked what are you pregnant and I said yes."

Amanda laughed at the thought "I'll figure out a way."

Kyle and Declan had finished moving most of the big furniture and were moving in the kitchen table when Lori and Amanda pulled into the drive way. They got the table in and set down in the kitchen then went to great the girls.

"Hey honey." Kyle greeted as he wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey." She replied with a kiss.

"How much more is there to move in?" Lori asked

"Of furniture we just have to move the kitchen chairs in. Then we have all the boxes."

"Well let's get to work." Declan said

3 hours latter and they had everything moved in they just had a few more boxes to unpack. Ding dong the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Kyle got up to answer the door.

"Hi ah that will be 15.95." Stated the pizza guy.  
Kyle pulled out his wallet and handed him the money and took the pizza.  
"Thanks." He said as he shout the door. Then brought the pizza into the kitchen everyone grabbed a slice. After dinner Lori and Declan left to go pick up Emma from Josh and Andy's.  
Kyle sat on the couch next to Amanda and they began to watch the news then they started to flip threw the channels until nothing was on.

"You've been kind of quiet." Kyle finally said

"Kyle" she began "there is something I have to tell you."  
Kyle turned off the T.V

"Okay." He said turning to face her.

"I don't really know how to say this but… I'm pregnant!" she blurted out  
Kyle's mouth dropped then his eyes got big and his mouth began to form a smile.

"I am taking this as you are happy." She guessed

"Extremely!" He pulled her into a very passionate kiss then pulled away. "When are you going to the doctor?" he asked his arm still around her shoulder.

"Thursday." She paused "oh and Lori already knows."

Kyle kind of laughed "That's okay." He smiled.


	6. Thursday

CHAPTER 6: "Thursday"

CHAPTER 6: "Thursday"

Kyle awoke that morning his shoulder felt stiff. Slowly he pried open his eyes sat up and flung the blankets off his legs then swung his legs off the bed. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and gasped in pain; he grasped it with his other hand, and started to rub the pain away. Amanda noticed that Kyle had woken up so she laid in bed on her side with her hand supporting her head.

"You okay honey?" Amanda worried

"Yeah my shoulder is just stiff from moving yesterday, that's all." He turned back and gave her a little smile of reassurance. "When do we have to leave for the doctor?" he asked as he rolled back in bed and Amanda rolled back on her back, now Kyle was supporting his head with his hand and had his left hand on her abdomen.

"Ahh I think the appointment is at 11." Kyle glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand.

"Well its 8:30 now, we have quiet a bit of time how about we leave at 10:30?"

"Sounds great." She answered as she kissed him on his forehead, and Kyle grinned.

"I'll be right back." He got out of bed went into the kitchen and got Amanda her favorite yet very simple breakfast strawberry yogurt, toast, and a cup of French vanilla coffee. He set her breakfast on a wooden tray then grabbed a dark blue ceramic boll from the cabinet and pored corn flakes, milk, and a few sour patch kids in the boll. He also got himself a cup of coffee.

Amanda smiled with appreciation as she saw Kyle come in with breakfast. She set her book down on the night stand by the bed and took her breakfast.  
"Thank you." She smiled at Kyle and thoughts went through her head of what a great Dad he was going to be. Kyle climbed back in bed and they ate their breakfast.

"Okay Amanda this will be a little cold." Dr. Manson warned as he rubbed the jell on Amanda's stomach.  
Kyle held Amanda's hand as she gazed at the monitor until a tiny baby appeared on the screen. Amanda's eyes glazed over as did Kyle's.

"As you two have already have noticed there is your baby." Dr. Manson smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kyle asked.

The doctor look back at the monitor "Uh are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes" they both replied

"Well it's a healthy baby… boy!" Dr. Manson announced.

The biggest grin was on Kyle's face as he continued to stare at the monitor.


	7. Update

CHAPTER 7: "Update"

CHAPTER 7: "Update"

After they got home Amanda had fallen asleep on Kyle's lap on the couch in the family room. Kyle felt his phone vibrate luckily it didn't wake Amanda. He slipped out with out waking her and went out side to answer the phone.

"Hello." Kyle answered

"Kyle we need to meet." Was all Foss said.

Kyle went back in and left a note for Amanda when she woke up.

He arrived at the old warehouse. "Foss!" yelled as he went threw the door.

"In here." He replied

"Hey what did you need I had to leave Amanda we had just gotten back from the doctors and she took a nap so what's up? Kyle just realized he said to much

"why were you at the doctors?" Foss got a questionable look on his face.

"uh okay we were going to wait to tell people but she is pregnant." Kyle said.

Foss got a small smirk on his face "that's great!" he said with no emotion. Then he turned back to the computer. "Okay so I have been analyzing the bullet that hit you and the bullet that hit Adam." He paused "and they are the same! If you look closely at them then you can see the ZZYZX symbol."

"That can't be you bombed ZZYZX." Kyle said in disbelief.

"I was able to match the gun with the worker and I came across a death certificate and the date he died was March 7, 2016 and the date you were shot was-

"November 20, 2015" Kyle finished.

A half hour latter Kyle came home. "Hey" Amanda greeted with a hug where'd you go?"  
"Oh I just had to meet Foss." He explained


	8. Mama Bloom

CHAPTER 8: "Mama Bloom"

CHAPTER 8: "Mama Bloom"

It was Saturday morning and Kyle was getting ready to start his day with his usual 7 mile run to the park near his parent's house. Kyle tied his shoes and yelled to Amanda.

"Hone I'm going out for a run I have my phone call if you need me." He called

"Okay I have to run to the store, don't forget we are having lunch with my Mom then your family is coming for dinner." She reminded

"Okay I love you bye." He said as he left threw the door and started off on his jog.

He jogged out of the sub passed a few kids playing tag in their neighbor's yard. He made it to the park in 30 minutes he took his usual rest on the dark green bench over looking the play ground. He watched a little boy and his Dad over by the slide he watched as the boy giggled when he went down and his Dad caught him at the bottom. He couldn't wait till that could be him and his son. He felt his phone vibrate in his shorts pocket.

"Hello" he answered  
"Kyle." Kyle recognized the voice it was Adam.  
"Hey!"  
"Foss and I were talking last night and he told me you had some news." Adam informed  
"Did he tell you what it was?" Kyle asked  
"No he felt you should be the one to tell me." Adam said  
"Okay I am not at home right now but if you want you can come over around five then I will tell you." Kyle smiled at the thought of Adam's reaction.  
"Just tell me one thing Kyle is it good or bad news?" Adam was always looking out for Kyle.  
"Its great news but I have to go."  
"Bye Kyle."  
"Bye!"

Kyle jogged back home to get ready for lunch with Mrs. Bloom. He was in the bathroom and had just gotten out of the shower and was shaving when he heard Amanda come home.

"Kyle?" she called

"In here" he called back.  
He finished up shaving and pulled his white t-shirt on as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey babe." He said as he gave her a kiss. "Are there more bags in the car?" he asked

"Yeah just a few more."  
Kyle went out to grab them from the car and came back to help Amanda unload the bags.

"Oh hone I invited Adam to dinner if that is okay?" He asked as he put the milk away.

"Yeah that's fine I was actually thinking about that at the store." She confessed as the pulled him into a hug and just stared into his eyes.

"Really?" He said giving her a little kiss

"Yeah."

"What time is it?!" she asked in a frenzy

"Noon."

"Oh good we still have an hour." She calmed down.

"Um babe will you go change into you blue button up shirt and black pants and belt, oh and your dress shoes too."

"Wa-." was all Kyle was able to get out.

"It's my mother." He smiled at her and went back into the bedroom to change.

He had his shirt on and was buttoning it when he felt a sharp pain in his which made him clutch his shoulder again. He continued getting dressed and strolled into the hall way were Amanda was waiting for him. He decided against telling her about the shoulder pain he didn't want her to worry.

"How do I look?" he asked

"Wonderful." She said "Now come on we have to go." Kyle could tell she was nerves.

They had been driving for fifteen minutes when they arrived in the parking lot of the restaurant.  
Before they got out Kyle said "don't worry babe she will take it well were married it was bound to happen sometime." That made Amanda smile.

They found Mrs. Bloom sitting in a booth by the window.

"Hi Mom!" Amanda greeted

"Amanda!" she said back as she stood up and gave her a hug.  
Then she turned to Kyle "Hello Kyle." She said with no excitement.

"Hello Mrs. Bloom." She didn't want Kyle to call her Mom.

They took their seats and a male waiter came to take their orders.  
Mrs. Bloom started "I will have the B.L.T with an ice tea." She ordered

"Okay and you?" the waiter asked Amanda

"Um I will have the chicken salad with water."

Now it was Kyle's turn "I will have the tuna sandwich with a coffee." He ordered.

"Okay that will be right up." The waiter left.

"So Kyle how is your arm?" she asked  
At least she cared Kyle thought "It is doing great." He replied with a smile

It was quiet for a while until Amanda broke the silence "Um Mom Kyle and I have some news." That made Mrs. Bloom sit up even more then she was.

"Go on." She said

"Well Mom… Kyle and I went to the doctor the other day and… you're going to be a grandma!" Amanda finally said. They couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

"That's wonderful." She said with a smile. Kyle wondered if he had ever seen her have a real smile on her face.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked

"It's a healthy baby boy." Kyle announced.

"Well that's great I can't wait to help you decorate the room and get things ready." She began to trail off. Kyle and Amanda just look at one another neither expected her to act this way.


	9. The Trager Clan

CHAPTER 9: "The Trager clan"

CHAPTER 9: "The Trager clan"

"I didn't expect your Mom to take it so well." Kyle broke the pasta and threw it in the boiling water.

"I didn't either but I am glad she did." Amanda was chopping the salad.

Ding dong, Kyle looked at Amanda "Are they here already?" she asked

"No, I think its Adam." He said as he whipped his hands on the cloth and left to answer the door.  
He opened the door and it was Adam no surprise there.

"Hi Adam!" he gave him a welcoming hug

"Hello Kyle."

"Here let me take your jacket." Adam slipped off his grey coat and handed it to Kyle and Kyle hung it on the hook. Then Kyle led him into the family room.

"Take a seat I just have to go get Amanda I'll be right back." Kyle slipped out of the room and got Amanda.

"Hi Adam." Amanda greeted

"Hello Amanda how are you?" He asked as Kyle and Amanda sat down on the couch.

"I am fine thank you."

"Now Kyle what was it that you needed to tell me?"

"Umm well Amanda and I have some great news." He paused "We are going to have a baby boy." He finally got out.

A smile spread across Adam's face in happiness "How far into the gestation?" Amanda looked at Kyle.

"Well ah 2 months."

"How long have you known?" Adam asked. They could hear the water from the pasta boil over.

"I will be right back." Amanda headed back to the kitchen.

"We have only known for a few weeks." Kyle replied.

"Kyle this would be a great opportunity to teach the great abilities to a child and see how he would develop into an extraordinary -."

"Adam I want my son to have a life not always having to be on his guard." Adam's smile fell to a smirk "But since he is my son then he will be able to use more of his brain which if he wants to I will help him explore his abilities."

"Its great that you are going to be a Dad, Kyle, I am proud of you." Adam said

"Thank you."

Amanda came back in "Adam do you want any coffee or pop or water?"

"A cup of coffee would be nice, thank you."

Kyle and Adam trailed Amanda into the kitchen.

The door bell rang again "excuse me" Amanda went to answer the door. She opened the door and everyone was there Josh. Andy, Lori, Declan, Emma, Stephen, and Nicole.

"Hi?" she said it was weird that they all came at the same time.  
They came in one by one until they all were in. Emma was one of the first to get her coat off when Kyle came into the hall followed by Adam.

"Uncle Kyle!" She shrieked running up to him.

"Emma!" he called as he scooped her up into his arms. Kyle took Emma's bag from Lori and took Emma into the family room. Everyone filled into the kitchen except for Lori she stood leaning in the door way of the family room watching Kyle play with Emma. Kyle was Emma's favorite person. She made her way over to the couch "Kyle?" she said.  
Kyle looked up at her.

"You're going to be a great Dad." She complimented

"Thanks" Kyle replied

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Lori was curious to know.

Kyle got a huge grin on his face. "A boy?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys dinner is ready." Declan interrupted.

Kyle scooped Emma back up and walked with Lori into the dinning room. He sat Emma down by Lori then took his seat in-between Amanda and Adam. After everyone had gotten their food Kyle finally spoke.

"Everyone Amanda and I have some exiting news… we are going to have a baby boy."  
Nicole's eyes glazed over "That wonderful."

"When's the due date?" Andy asked

"November 10th." Amanda replied.

Everyone was full of joy with the good news. Two hours went by and everyone had left and Emma was able to pry herself away from Kyle.

Kyle wrapped his strong arms around Amanda. "Everyone finally knows." She whispered.


	10. Getting Started

CHAPTER 10: "Getting started"

CHAPTER 10: "Getting started"

3 months latter

Kyle had the day off and had told Amanda he would get started on the baby's room today. He pulled on an old t-shirt and some old basketball shorts. He grabbed the paint rollers paint buckets and tarps and set them in the baby's room and got to work. He opened the paint bucket and found that the color was a soft light green then he pored the paint into a tray and got to roller wet and the once white walls were turning green. A few hours had gone by and he was finished with the first coat of paint and was letting it dry while he at lunch.

He took a bite of his sandwich when the phone rang. "Hello?" he answered

"Hi Kyle!" the voice said on the other end.

"Oh hey Mom how are you?" he asked

"I am fine I was just calling to see what you were up to and how Amanda was doing."

"I am painting the baby's room and Amanda and I went to the doctors yesterday and the baby is doing fine healthy and everything seems to be running smoothly." He informed.

"That's great to hear have you guys decided on a name?" she asked

"No not yet, Hey hows Dad?" he asked

"Dad is doing great."

"Hey Mom I have to get back to work I have to finish the 2nd coat before Lori drops off Emma."

"Bye Kyle I love you."

"I love you to Mom." He hung up the phone and got back to work on the room.

2 hours and he is finally down he hopped in the shower before Lori got there and was all clean when she did.

"Hey Kyle." Lori said as she came in the house with Emma

Kyle strolled into the hall he just finished the sandwich from lunch.

"Hey Lori." He said as he took Emma from her.

"Declan should be here around 9 to pick her up." She told Kyle.

"Okay."

"Bye" she whispered to Emma and gave her a little kiss.

After 1 hour of Dora, 2 tea parties and a half hour of playing dolls Emma finally fell asleep on Kyle's stomach and after a while Kyle fell asleep with her laying on his stomach and him laying on the couch and another Dora episode playing on the T.V.

Amanda got home from work around 5 to see Kyle and Emma napping on the couch and the sound of Dora saying "Hola I'm Dora" in the back round. She smiled and gave Kyle a little kiss to wake him and it worked.

"Hey" He whispered

He was able to get out from under Emma with out waking her up.

"Did you finish painting the nursery?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah it looks great." He said ask he led her into the baby's room

The floors had white carpet and the walls were a crisp fresh green.

"Oh Kyle it does look great!" she complimented

Then Kyle pulled her into a tender kiss.

"I love you." He said with his arms around her waist "and I can't wait till this baby comes."

"I can't either and I love you too!" She had her arms around his neck and she kissed him again.


	11. Jeff Green

CHAPTER 11: "Jeff Green"

CHAPTER 11: "Jeff Green"

By the time Declan came Amanda had gone to bed she was tiered from work and Kyle had moved Emma to the guest bed to sleep and Kyle was doing some work on the computer.

"Hey Declan." Kyle said when he opened the door

"Hey Kyle how was Emma?" he asked

"She was great but she is asleep on the guest bed." Kyle said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and offered Declan one.

"So what did you do today?" Declan asked taking the water from Kyle.

"I painted the baby's room, then Lori dropped off Emma she had me play tea party twice play with her dolls and watch Dora the Explorer until finally she fell asleep then Amanda came home and we all ate dinner after that Amanda and Emma watched Cinderella well I was at Foss's house because he found some more news."

Declan's eyes got big "What did he find?"

"Well you know the death certificate I told you about a while ago?"

"Yeah"

"Foss dug more into it and it turns out it was a fake so the guy is still out there which means there could still be other ZZYZX members out there and Latnok could have taken them in or Madacorp could have, either way it's bad."

"Have you told Amanda?" Declan looked Kyle right in the eyes

"Yeah she needed to know so she would be safe." Then Kyle took a sip of water.

"What about the rest of the family?" Declan asked

"Well I told Josh and he most likely told Andy, and I told Mom and Dad because I stopped by there on my way home from Foss's."

"That's good." Declan replied glancing at his watch "oh crap!" he said

"What?" Kyle asked

"I was supposed to be home with Emma a half hour ago." Declan said as he headed for the guest room.

Kyle went back to the family room and gathered Emma's toys. He handed Declan the bag and said goodbye. Kyle went back to work on the computer and had the basketball game on the T.V but it was muted because he didn't want to wake Amanda.

Kyle glanced at the clock on the wall 10:30 he decided to go to bed so he turned everything off the lights the T.V the computer and went and changed into his blue stripped p.j bottoms and a white t-shirt and got into bed and cuddled up with Amanda.

Amanda woke up around 9 but had stayed in bed because her and Kyle were talking about the baby.

"How about James?" Kyle suggested

Amanda shook her head no. "How about William?" She offered

"Sounds like an old mans name." Kyle said while laughing a little. "What about Jeff?"

"Jeff?" she echoed

"Yeah after Jeff Green." He smiled

Amanda realized that Jeff Green was a basketball player "Umm no." she rolled her eyes

"Okay what about Nathan after your Dad?" Kyle was looking Amanda right in the eyes when he said that.

Amanda thought for a moment, then a smile came across her face "I love it" Then she paused "What about a middle name?"

Kyle got a weird look in his eye "We're not using Jeff." She said knowing what he was thinking.

"Fine." He thought for a while "What about using my Dad's name?"

"Stephen?" she asked making sure he wasn't talking about Adam.

"Yeah what do you think?"

"I love it."

Kyle placed his hand on Amanda's abdomen and glanced down "Well you finally have a name… Nathan Stephen Trager."

Kyle looked over at the clock "What time are supposed to meet your mom and my Mom to look for baby furniture?"

"10:30 why?" she asked

"Oh because its 9:30 now." Kyle said as he rolled over and got out of bed.

"Are you serious?" she said hoping out of bed herself.

'"Would I lie?" He said pulling on dark blue jeans.

"No." Amanda called back from the closet.

They got dressed grabbed something to eat got in the car and were on their way to the furniture store to meet their Moms. They arrived at 10:07 they were early so they decided to look around for a while. They pasted dozens of cribs until Amanda came to an abrupt stop.

"What?" Kyle asked

"Look at this one." She pointed to the crib.

Kyle scanned the crib it was an oak crib and had a green bed lining.

"It looks great!" he said as he gave her a hug from behind.

Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he slid it out and answered "Hello"  
"Hey Kyle its Mom I am here were are you and Amanda?"

"We're over by the cribs."

"Okay" she said and hung up

As she dropped her phone into her purse Mrs. Bloom arrived "Hello Nicole." She said "Were are the kids?"

"Oh they are over looking at the cribs." Nicole stated

Nicole and Mrs. Bloom strolled over to the cribs and found Kyle and Amanda.

"What do you think of this crib?" She asked them when she saw Nicole and her Mom in front of them.

"Oh I love it!" Nicole was honest.

"Wonderful." Amanda could tell her Mom didn't like it but she didn't care all that mattered was that Kyle and her liked it.

There was a matching changing table and rocking chair to go along with the crib. After Kyle and Amanda paid for the set since Kyle wouldn't let Nicole pay and Amanda wouldn't let her Mom pay they spent sometime looking around the store and eventually they split up. Kyle and Nicole were looking at the toys and Amanda and Mrs. Bloom were looking at all the little clothes.

"I know I have asked you this hundreds of times but-."

"We chose a name." Kyle finished Nicole's question.

"Well what is it?" she said picking up a toy car.

"Nathan after Amanda's Dad's name and his middle name will be Stephen after Dad." Kyle waited for a reaction.

Nicole placed the car back on the shelf then she pulled Kyle into one of her famous motherly hugs "Oh Kyle Stephen will be so happy you are using his name."

Amanda was looking at all the little hats and shoes and socks on the shelves.

"Mom." She said trying to get her attention.

"Yes dear." She replied

"Kyle and I decided on a name… what do you think about Nathan Stephen Trager?" she asked

Mrs. Bloom's eyes glazed over when she realized what Amanda had said "I think your father would be very proud."


	12. Almost there

CHAPTER 12: "Almost there"

CHAPTER 12: "Almost there"

Kyle sat on the floor of the nursery trying to put the crib together and it wasn't going to well. Amanda walked into the room and took a seat on the chair that was behind Kyle.

"This is impossible!" he mumbled.

Amanda began to rub his shoulders "You'll figure it out you always do."

"Who knew putting a crib together would be the one thing I might not be able to do even with my IQ." He chuckled.

Amanda noticed that the shoulder that was hurt was really tight "Has your shoulder been bothering you?"

Kyle couldn't lie to her "Yeah a little from time to time but the doctor said that's normal." He said as he gave her a reassuring kiss on her soft hand.

"Okay as long as it doesn't get worse." She gazed around the room "The changing table and the rocking chair look good." She complimented. As she spoke Kyle had gotten on side together.

"Finally!" he said in excitement.

"See I told you, you would be able to put it together!" she paused "Oh Lori and Andy and I are going out for dinner at 6 so your on your own for dinner." She remember to tell him

"Okay that's fine." He gave her a little kiss then she left to get her coat and leave.

Kyle got back to work and within the next hour and half he had finally gotten the crib together and was arranging the furniture the way he and Amanda were planning on arranging it. When he finished he gazed around the room admiring his work.

4 months latter

"Kyle!!" Amanda shouted.

"What?" He called back jumping up from his nap on the couch and ran into their bedroom

When he reached the room Amanda had her duffle bag in hand "Its time."

Kyle sped over to her and helped her walk then realized it would be easier to carry her bride style out to the car so he did just that. He got her in the car and she got the seat belt on. He immediately called their doctor, the doctor said to get her to the hospital and he was on his way.

They had arrived at the hospital and were placed in a room with light blue walls and 3 windows along the far side wall. Amanda was clutching Kyle's hand and every contraction she had she would squeeze even harder.

"Kyle why don't you go call the family and let them know." Amanda instructed.

"Okay will you be okay?" he worried

"I'll be fine."

Kyle slipped out of the room and started making phone calls.


	13. On the Edge

CHAPTER 13: "On the Edge"

CHAPTER 13: "On the Edge"

Mrs. Bloom and the whole Trager family were yet again waiting in the waiting room. But this time it was different they were there for a happy event unlike last time they were here to waiting to hear if Kyle would make it or not. Stephen was tapping his foot and so was Josh, Nicole was playing with her finger nails and so was Lori, Declan and Andy were just watching the Tragers and their similar habits emerge.

Kyle was wearing the same scrubs that the doctors were wearing and he had a face mask and latex gloves on. Amanda was clutching Kyle's hand so hard she almost broke it on the 1st push.

"AHHH" She screamed as she pushed.

"Okay Amanda one more." Dr. Manson instructed.

"Come on Amanda you can do it." Kyle encouraged.

Then Kyle and Amanda could hear the first cry of their son. Kyle had had his arm around Amanda the whole time and when they finally herd the cry he gave her a kiss on top of her golden blond hair.

"Thank you." He whispered.

The nurses cleaned Nathan up, got his measurements then one of the nurses asked "Dad do you want to hold him?"

"Of course I do." Kyle said while taking Nathan from the nurse. He counted ten fingers and ten little toes.

He brought Nathan over to Amanda. He gently placed him in her arms then sat on the edge of the bed with one arm around Amanda and his other hand was being held by Nathan.

"Hi there." Amanda said in a soft voice "I'm your Mommy and this guy right here is your Daddy." Kyle gave her another kiss on her hair.

"He has the same black hair and green blue grey eyes you have." Amanda whispered

"He has your smile." He whispered back.

Kyle strolled into the waiting room with a huge grin on his face. He gave an update and took 3 people back with him Nicole Stephen and Mrs. Bloom. Kyle softly knocked on the door then entered; Amanda was in bed holding Nathan.

"Hey" she whispered

Nicole was the first to hold him "He looks like you Kyle." Amanda smiled at Kyle and he returned the smile. Then Nicole handed Nathan to Mrs. Bloom who didn't say anything she just smiled and looked into Nathan's eyes. Then she placed Nathan in Stephen's arms.

"Hey little guy I'm your grandpa." He said tickling his stomach

"How are you Amanda?" Mrs. Bloom asked.

"I'm just tiered, and overjoyed at the same time." Amanda replied.

Stephen handed Nathan back to Kyle. "We should let you get some rest we'll be back in the morning." They hugged Amanda goodbye and left.

After a few hours Amanda had fallen asleep and the nurse had taken Nathan to the nursery. Kyle slipped out of the room and down the hall. He stopped in front of the big window that saw into were all the babies were. He immediately pick out Nathan and a smile spread across his face. Nathan's bed was in-between a baby boy named Jeff and a baby girl named Madison.  
Kyle could feel someone's presence behind him. It was someone he knew someone he hadn't seen or herd from in a long time. But it made the hairs on his neck stand up on end. Then he was pulled out of it by a nurse it was Amanda's nurse.

"Mr. Trager" she said coming out of the nursery

Kyle looked her direction

"Did you want me to bring Nathan back to the room?" she asked

Kyle looked at his watch it was almost 8 "That would be great." He said with a smile and the nurse went back in to get Nathan.

Kyle sat in the rocking chair that was in Amanda's room. He was gently and slowly rocking back and forth holding Nathan until he fell back asleep. Kyle moved him so that he was resting on his chest then kissed the top of his head and kept rocking back and forth.

(Kyle Prov) I can't explain the feeling I had to know that Nathan was apart of myself and that I was responsible for another life. I now know how Stephen and Nicole must have felt when Lori and Josh were born. I want Nathan to have the best life possible but with Latnok, Madacorp and a few ZZYZX members still out there was it possible for him to ever really be safe. (End of Kyle Prov)


	14. Getting to Know You

CHAPTER 14: "Getting to know you"

CHAPTER 14: "Getting to know you"

The next morning Kyle awoke in the rocking chair and his phone was vibrating. He Checked it and there was 3 texts from Lori and 2 from Josh and 1 missed call from Stephen and Nicole all had one thing in common when can we see the baby. It made him smile as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes then he noticed that Nathan wasn't in he bed. Kyle wiped his head around and stared in Amanda's direction she was nursing Nathan. Kyle sat there just watching her for a while 'she was a great Mom it seemed to just come naturally to her.' Kyle thought until Amanda realized that he was awake.

"Good morning" she said softly.

Kyle strolled over to her and climbed in bed then slid his arm around her and Nathan had grasped Kyle's finger and was attempting to put it in his mouth which made Kyle smile and Amanda laugh.

Kyle felt his phone vibrate it was a text "Were here!" it said there was one from Lori and Josh. Who were filling in the room as he read the text along with Andy and Declan.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Kyle asked

"Ah Mom wasn't feeling so well and didn't want to get the baby sick but Dad is coming latter." Lori informed.

Josh and Andy had taken a seat on the couch and Declan was leaning up against the window sill.

"Who wants to hold him first?" Amanda finally asked.

"I do!" Surprisingly Josh called. He scooped Nathan up and was bouncing him as he walked back to the couch.

"Hey!" he said "I'm your Uncle Josh and this lady next to me well she's your Aunt Andy." Josh trailed off explaining and warning him.

"Okay my turn." Andy said taking Nathan away from Josh.

"Okay like your uncle just told you I am you Aunt Andy, and you can come to me if you want to know how to beat your uncle Josh in just about any video game." Andy went on.

"Now it's my turn." Lori said as Andy handed Nathan to her.

"Hey there." She said smoothing his hair back

"I am the one you can come to when you need help with girls who better to go to then the one who helped your Dad when he needed girl advice." She whispered

"But that wont be until you're older." Lori wandered over to Declan

"Lets have another." She whispered to Declan.

"Okay before you get me in trouble." He said taking Nathan away from Lori.

"Now I am Uncle Declan I was the one who could beat your Dad in a game of one on one in basketball."

"Only because you called no half court shots." Kyle added

Then Declan continued "You have a Dad who is a great shooter only because he has a supper brain but I am the one you want to come to if you want to have a great defense."

"Declan give me my son back." Kyle demanded "before you tell him any more lies." Kyle teased. Declan gave Nathan back to Kyle.


	15. Reminiscing

CHAPTER 15: "Reminiscing"

CHAPTER 15: "Reminiscing"

Amanda was packing all the things that she had brought to the hospital as Nathan slept. Kyle had to go in to work for a half day but would be back to the hospital by the time Amanda and Nathan were ready to go home. Amanda came across the picture that one of the nurses had taken of them the day Nathan was born; it was their first family photo. Amanda packed that into the duffle bag which was the last thing to go in. She sat in the rocking chair next to the crib Nathan was sleeping in and gently scooped him up. He didn't wake up he was like Kyle they could both sleep though anything. Amanda smoothed his hair back and rocked him back and forth. Nathan started to get fussy, so Amanda tried nursing him that didn't work, then she checked his diaper and of course he needed to be changed. She walked over to the changing table and gently placed him down then proceeded to change his diaper.

"There all better." She whispered as she picked him back up.

"You're a natural." She herd someone say behind her the deep voice made her go stiff she turned around slowly.

"Oh Foss you scared me." She said as she clasped her chest.

"Sorry." He replied as he moved towards her.

"Do you want to hold him?" Amanda offered.

"Um…sure" He hesitated. Amanda placed Nathan in Foss's arms

"Here hold his head up." She instructed

"Like this." He made sure he was holding him right.

"Perfect." Amanda complimented.  
"It's been a long time since I have held a baby." He paused "What's his name?"

"Nathan." She replied. "And you're doing great." She complimented again.

"Hey" Foss whispered as he bounced him up and down.

This was a side of Foss Amanda had never seen before. Normally Foss was tuff and rugged but it was good to see this side of him. Amanda smiled a little as she watched Foss interact with Nathan.

There was a knock at the door followed by "Hey." From Kyle.

"Hi hone how was work?" Amanda asked as she gave Kyle a hug.

"Work was fine." He replied "Are we ready to go home?"

"We just have to go fill out some papers." She paused "Foss do you mind watching him well we take care of the papers?"

"Well ahhh-."

"Don't worry you'll be fine we'll just be down the hall." Amanda encouraged.

"Sure." Replied

Amanda and Kyle headed out and down the hall. Foss took a seat in the rocking chair.

"Okay Nathan." He started

"I am going to lay down the rules, no drooling on me, no spitting up on me, and your Mom just changed you so there better be no dirty diapers ." Then he paused

"Wow you look exactly like your Dad at your age granted he was in a tank floating in pink goo at your age but still."

Foss noticed that Nathan was trying not to fall asleep but eventually he couldn't resist it anymore then Foss began to hum the song he would hum for his daughter when she was falling asleep.


	16. Baby’s cry

CHAPTER 16: "Baby's cry"

CHAPTER 16: "Baby's cry"

"Well this is your new home." Kyle announced as he and Amanda stood in the hall and Kyle was holding Nathan against his side.

Then Amanda came closer to Kyle as she wrapped one arm behind Nathan and the other resting on Kyle's back. They just stood there for a while until Nathan started to fuss.

"I'll go put him to bed." Kyle offered.

"Okay I think I'm going to lie down as well." Kyle placed his hand behind Amanda's head the pulled it into a kiss.

They pulled away and Amanda gave Kyle a little smile. Kyle strolled down the hall to Nathan's room.

"And this is your room." He announced.

Kyle changed Nathan into his pajamas, then grabbed a warm bottle and sat in the rocking chair to feed him. Nathan was finished with the bottle so Kyle put a rag on his shoulder just as the books had instructed him to do. Then rested Nathan on his shoulder and burped him. Kyle held Nathan on his shoulder for a while rocking him then Nathan began to fall asleep but Kyle continued until he was fully asleep then he slowly strolled over to Nathan's crib and snatched the light forest green blanket Nicole had knit for him and wrapped Nathan in it then gently set him in the crib. He pulled his hand away from under Nathan and gazed at him as he slept counting the breaths and listening to the noises he made Kyle was just happy to finally have Nathan in his life.

He turned out the light and quietly shut the door. He made his way to Amanda and his room then climbed in bed with Amanda.

"How's Nathan?" Amanda whispered

"He had his bottle then fell asleep." Kyle whispered softly back as he wrapped his arms around Amanda.

"I love you." he whispered into Amanda's ear

"I love you too." She said back holding his arms closer.

A few hours had past when they herd Nathan's cries from his room.

"I'll get him." Amanda said getting out of bed.

She opened Nathan's door and went over to the crib "Hey sweetie." She said scooping him up "Its okay mommy's here its okay." She would repeat again and again but Nathan kept crying.

She checked his diaper but that wasn't it, he wasn't hungry either. Amanda kept swaying back and forth making a shushing sound as she did. This went on for 20 minutes before Kyle came to help.

"Need help?" he offered.

"Here you try." She said handing Nathan to Kyle.

Kyle tried the same things Amanda did. "Please don't cry Daddy's here its okay." He kept saying.

His efforts were useless "Here let me try again." Amanda said as she took Nathan from Kyle.

But just the same her efforts were useless as well. This went on for an hour Kyle gazed at the clock 2am it read.

"I have an idea." Kyle said "give me the baby." Amanda had no clue what he was going to do but hopefully it would work.

She followed Kyle into the bath room and Kyle turned on the radio until he got static then he climbed in the tub and laid down with Nathan resting on his chest. After a few minutes the crying had stopped.

Amanda had an amazed smile on her face as she shook her head "Something about those tubs."

"Why don't I sleep here for tonight?" Kyle offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine besides it's just like the good old days." He said with a grin on his face.

"Okay I'll get you a blanket and your pillow."

Moments latter she returned and Kyle was already asleep and Nathan was still asleep on Kyle's chest. Amanda spread the blanket across Kyle then shoved the pillow under him and went back to bed.


	17. Golden paper

CHAPTER 17 "Golden paper"

CHAPTER 17 "Golden paper"

A month or two latter…

Kyle stood by the sink pouring baby shampoo into his hand then rubbed it onto Nathans head making sure it didn't get into his eyes. Kyle rinsed him down then handed him off to Amanda as she wrapped him in a soft yellow towel.

"Now don't you feel better?" Kyle spoke softly as he stroked Nathan's head. Kyle smiled at Amanda then snuck in a kiss as he hugged her.

A grin came across Amanda's face as Kyle's soft lips touched hers. After a few moments they were pulled out of their trance by the shiver of Nathan.  
Amanda sighed "Here you go change him I'll clear the table."

She placed him in Kyle's strong arms "Okay" Was all Kyle said then he left and strolled into Nathan's room.

"Okay bud." He said as he set Nathan on the changing table. Kyle grabbed a diaper then got it on Nathan, and then he snatched his pajamas and got them on him too. Kyle spent 20 minutes trying to get him to fall asleep before he decided to get Amanda to try to get him to sleep.

"He isn't falling asleep he doesn't seem tired at all." Kyle informed as Amanda took Nathan from Kyle.

"Okay now you have to get some sleep Nate." She said "Your Dad can't keep sleeping in the bathtub."

She had walked into the family room and was pacing back and forth. Kyle took a seat on the couch counting how many times Amanda went back and forth.

After a while she sat next to Kyle and placed Nathan on his lap. "Your turn." She said.

Kyle place Nathan on his chest thinking if Nathan could hear his heart beat maybe it would make him fall asleep.

After a few moments Kyle glanced at the clock it was 12:01am "Merry Christmas."  
He grinned, what he said made Amanda looked over at the clock as well and sure enough it was Christmas morning.

"Merry Christmas." She paused "It looks like he fell asleep." She said taking Nathan from Kyle "Why don't we put him to bed."

Kyle turned out the lights leaving only the glow from the Christmas tree to light the room.Then he trailed behind Amanda as they walked to Nathan's room. Amanda wrapped Nathan in the green blanket then placed him in his crib.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Amanda whispered. She and Kyle stood by the crib watching him sleep. Kyle had his arm slipped around Amanda and was rubbing her shoulder as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah but when he is awake he gets into everything." Kyle pointed out.

"Hey your Mom said you were the same way when you came to live with them." Amanda replied.

"Oh she did." By this point Kyle was pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." Amanda hooked her arms around his neck "She said one night you had wandered out of Josh's room and into the kitchen then you were fascinated by the fridge and you began to eat anything that was of interest in the fridge, then when Stephen, Lori, Josh, and herself found you-."

"I was doing a roundhouse kick in the family room and said something in Chinese." Kyle finished.

Amanda giggled quietly try so hard not to wake Nathan, Kyle took her hand and lead her out of the room and into the family room then knelt down by the Christmas tree. He grabbed a box that was wrapped in gold colored paper and had a silver bow on top. He stood back up and handed her the gift.

"Merry Christmas." He said "Go ahead open it." He instructed.

So she did she untied the bow and unwrapped the present. When all the paper was gone she opened the box it was a gold chained necklace with a circle that was lined with diamonds that dangled from the chain.

"Oh Kyle it beautiful." She said with excitement "I love it! Thank you" She said with a kiss of appreciation.

"You're welcome." He whispered into her ear.


	18. This has happened before

CHAPTER 18: "This has happened before"

CHAPTER 18: "This has happened before"

"Merry Christmas Uncle Kyle!" Little Emma said wobbling her way over to Kyle holding his present as Lori and Declan walked threw the door.

"Well thank you sweetie but were not opening presents till after dinner." He said scooping her up. "Let's go put this under Grandma and Grandpas' tree."

He set the present under the tree then made his way to the kitchen where everyone had gathered.

"Grandma!" Emma shrieked after sliding down Kyle's side then running and clutching onto Nicole's leg.

"Hey hone do you mind taking Nathan?" Amanda asked

"Yeah no problem." Kyle said taking Nathan off her hands.

"Are you causing trouble." He said tickling Nathan as he walked over to where Declan and Josh were.

"So Kyle how is fatherhood?" Josh asked  
"One of the best things that have ever happened to me." Kyle replied

"Just wait till you hit the terrible 2s." Declan warned

"Hey Amanda was telling us that you had to sleep in the bathtub with Nate in order for him to fall asleep?" Josh said in a questionable voice.

"Yeah but it was only a phase that lasted about a week." Kyle added.

"Wow not only does he look like you-" Josh got out

"But he acts like you too." Declan finished.

"Freaky." Josh said "It's as if he is your clone."

It had been almost 10 years since Josh had come up with outrageous theories "Josh not again." Kyle ordered.

"Fine but let me see my Nephew." He bartered. Kyle gently placed Nathan in Josh's arms.

"Don't drop him." Kyle warned

"Don't worry." Josh said leaving the room. Kyle watched Josh in the family room he set Nathan on the couch then flipped the Xbox and T.V on then placed a controller in front of Nathan. Then Kyle turned back to Declan.

"Hey Kyle come here." Declan led Kyle into Kyle's old room

"What's up?" Kyle asked

"I have been meaning to ask you if Foss had found anything new but I didn't want to ask in front of everyone else at least not on Christmas." Declan had leaned on his desk.

"Ah Foss said he took care of it." Kyle said vaguely.

"When he says he took care of it what does that mean?" Declan had a concerned look on his face and his arms were folded across his chest.

"When Foss says something like that I don't want to know what it means because the last time he said something like that people died." Kyle had his normal puppy lost in the rain look as Josh would call it.

Declan decided he didn't want to know after all "How's the arm?" Declan asked changing the subject.

Kyle chuckled a little that was just about the only thing Mrs. Bloom had asked him this morning when he and Amanda went to see her. "Its good it's been acting up but I'll be fine."  
"Good because last time you and I played basketball you looked like you were in pain." Declan pointed out.

"Ice and my brain always makes it better." He smiled "Now let's go eat dinner."  
Declan could tell he was avoiding the subject but decide not to say anything. They went back to the kitchen and helped move the food to the table.

"Kyle will you get the turkey so you Dad doesn't hurt himself?" Nicole asked

"No problem Mom." He said swinging around the counter.

Kyle clasped the handle bars then lifted the turkey out of the oven. Kyle was in pain but hid it quickly and managed to get the turkey to the table.

After they had finished eating and had just been talking for a while they moved to the family room to exchange gifts. Kyle sat on the couch with his arm around Amanda and Nathan sitting on his lap. Stephen was pacing out the gifts like he did every year, Josh had Andy on his lap sitting in the red chair, Declan was sitting on the foot rest near Lori with Emma on his knee Lori and Nicole sat on the couch beside Kyle and Amanda.

"Okay Kyle this is for Nathan." He said handing a box wrapped in blue paper with little snow men on it. "It's from Mom and I." he mentioned

Kyle helped Nathan open the gift it was a train set. "Look Nathan see what Grandma and Grandpa got you." Amanda pointed out to Nathan.

Everyone had opened their presents and they were just sitting around talking. After a while they all went home. Kyle went around the car and got Nathan out of his car seat which he had fallen asleep in.

He carried him inside "I'm going to put him to bed." He told Amanda.

"Okay" She replied

Kyle was watching him sleep just like he did every night. When he felt searing pain, it was so bad he fell to his knees clutching his shoulder.

Amanda herd Kyle fall then yell out in pain she ran to him and knelt beside him and held him close to her.

"I'm fine." He whispered in her ear.

"No your not I'm calling 911." She said about to get up.

"No Amanda don't I'm fine." But he wasn't

"No Kyle you're lying on the floor in pain."

"Amanda" He pleaded

"No Kyle what if you had been holding Nathan you could have dropped." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"a- arrrah." He wasn't able get out he let out a moan of pain then Amanda left to grab the phone.

When she came back Kyle was breathing really hard trying to mask the pain but it was just too much even for Kyle. Amanda called 911 "It's going to be okay." She whispered as she stroked his face.


	19. Bend

CHAPTER 19: "Bend"

CHAPTER 19: "Bend"

Nathan fell asleep in Amanda's arms not really knowing what was going on he knew something was wrong but he didn't understand really why. Amanda tried to put all her focus on Nathan so she wouldn't think of how bad things could be with Kyle she tried to stay positive. Once Nathan fell asleep she started to think about Kyle her gaze left Nathan and drifted over to Kyle. She sat in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs his room well he slept. She was waiting for the doctor to come back with Kyle's x-rays of his shoulder. They gave Kyle some pain medicine that made him tired as well as mask the pain. Amanda place Nathan in the baby carrier then stepped out in the hall to call Nicole.

"Hello." Nicole answered tiredly.

"Nicole its Amanda." Amanda clarified

"Amanda its 1:30 in the morning what's wrong?" Nicole was very concerned.

"Kyle well…He is in the hospital." She finally got out.

"Oh my god what happened?" When she asked, Amanda could hear Stephen in the background ask who it was.

"I was in the kitchen putting a few dishes away well Kyle was putting Nathan in bed… I heard him call out in pain, then I heard a crash, I ran to see what happened and he was on the floor clutching his shoulder. He didn't want me to call 911 but he was in so much pain that even he couldn't handle it."

"Amanda what are the doctors saying?" Nicole asked

"They did a few x-rays and we're just waiting for the results." Amanda informed.

"Honey well be right there…and Amanda?" Nicole was about to pull a mom moment which is what Amanda needed.

"Yeah." Amanda replied.

"Kyle will be okay he always is." That brought a smile to Amanda's face.

"Thank you. I'll see you soon." She said then ended the phone call and went back to Kyle's room. She paused in front of his door and took a deep breath and recollected her thoughts.

Kyle was starting to wake up "How are you doing?" Amanda asked

"Better I am glad you made me come." He admitted.

"Well I wasn't going to take no for an answer." She told him. Amanda was sitting on the edge of his bed facing him his hand was clasped to hers.

"Is Nathan okay I can't remember if I was holding him or not?" Kyle worried about him.

"He is fine you had just put him down before you fell." She explained

"That's good." He said relived to hear that Nathan was okay.

After they talked for a while they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kyle said softly.

"How you doing Kyle?" Stephen asked.

"The doctor hasn't come back so we don't know much." Kyle paused "But they gave me some pain meds so I can't really feel anything." He answered.

"Have you called the rest of the family?" Nicole asked but before anyone could answer Dr. Harper came in and interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupted but I got your x-rays Kyle and it seems that the bone didn't heal right, since it was shattered from your accident, it has a bend in it strait down the middle." He used a paper to demonstrate what Kyle's shoulder looked like.

"What does this mean?" Amanda worried

"Well we can go in and re-break the bone then fix it again." He explained.

"If it healed wrong the first time what is going to stop it from doing so again?" Stephen questioned.

"Well what made it heal wrong in the first place was that you thought your shoulder was fine, and it felt fine but your shoulder wasn't ready for you normal tasks that you do in you daily life." He paused "so if you spend extra time away from lifting heavy objects and things that will cause this to happen again after your surgery then the shoulder will heal with out the bend." Dr. Harper finished.

"But I have a son and I have to lift him." Kyle pointed out.

"Well after a few weeks of rehab you can use your good shoulder." Dr. Harper explained.

Amanda gave Kyle a reassuring smile "It will be okay don't worry about Nathan, just worry about getting better." She squeezed his hand.

"So I have to have surgery?" Kyle questioned knowing the answer already.

"If you want to get better you do." Dr. Harper answered.


	20. Time goes by

CHAPTER 20: "Time goes by"

CHAPTER 20: "Time goes by"

"Kyle we have to take you down to surgery now." Dr. Harper informed.

"Okay." He said his voice admitted for him that he was scared about what was to happen next.

Amanda walk beside Kyle as the nurse wheeled his bed down the halls until they reached the point Amanda couldn't pass. She gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Kyle said gripping her hand tighter.

"I'll be waiting." Amanda replied with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Amanda." He said as the nurse wheeled him threw the doors.

"I love you too! Kyle" A part of her hoped he heard her but the other part knew he did because well he is Kyle.

Amanda glumly walked back to Kyle's room she had left Nathan with Stephen and Nicole. Amanda was strolling down the hall way were Kyle's room was and she could hear Nathan fusing and Stephen sing him to sleep again. Amanda leaned in the doorway Nicole had gone to get some coffee Amanda assumed. She watched Stephen sitting in the chair swaying back and forth humming some nursery rhyme as Nathan's eyes closed and drifted off to sleep.

"How was he?" Stephen asked putting Nathan in the baby carrier.

"We'll know in a few hours." She said her eyes were still a little teary.

"How are you holding up?" he asked

"I'll be fine." She said pulling off a fake smile. Stephen stepped closer then wiped a tear away and pulled her into a fatherly hug.

"He'll be okay." He whispered.

Two hours went by and there was still no update on how Kyle was doing. Amanda's thoughts were bouncing off the walls of her mind. She sat alone in Kyle's room, Stephen and Nicole offered to take Nathan after she incised they go home and get some rest. She counted the tiles on the ceiling, the tiles on the floor; she read the magazines on the table a few times each try anything to make the time pass faster.

After a while she fell asleep and it made the time go faster because she woke up to Kyle being wheeled back into the room. She set her coat that she was using as a blanket on the chair and stood up and took small steps toward Kyle. He blinked a few times, then rubbed his eyes and when he was finally awake he gave Amanda his boyish smile. He scanned the room as if he was either looking for something, or trying to figure out where he was.

"You're in the hospital and your Mom and Dad took Nathan home with them." Amanda clarified after a while.

"How are you?" She asked Kyle

"I'm tired but I'll be fine" he said as he drifted back to sleep. Amanda smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat back down on the chair

2 Years latter…

"Okay Nate hold on to the ball." Kyle scooped Nathan up and helped him shoot a basket. He set him back down and knelt down to his level.

"Good job." He praised holding out his had for a high five which Nathan gave.

Kyle held Nathan's hand and they walked over to the bench in the park that Amanda was sitting on watching Nathan and Kyle.

"Hey hone." Kyle said giving Amanda a kiss as he sat down.

Kyle scooped Nathan back up "You look tired." Kyle told Nathan.

"Why don't we go home and give you a bath then put you in bed." Amanda asked.

"I'm not tired mommy, I want to go on the slide." Nathan pleaded

"Okay one more time on the slide then we're going home." Kyle bargained.

The three of them strolled over to the slide and Nathan climbed up the slide then slid down and Kyle caught him before he slid off. Then they left the park and went home.

"Okay how about you give the bath I'll read the story." Kyle proposed.

"That's fine." Amanda agreed "come on sweetie." Amanda said taking Nathan's hand.

Kyle went to the kitchen filled the dog dish that said Ace on it with dog food "Ace come on boy." He called and a stray black and white border collie that Kyle had found on his way home from work came trotting in.

"Good boy" he praised scratching his ears.

Amanda finished giving Nathan a bath and wrapped him in a big soft blue towel.

"Now lets go get your Dad." She scooped him up and went to the kitchen were Kyle was reading the newspaper at the counter.

"All clean?" Kyle asked taking Nathan from Amanda

"All clean." She answered.

Kyle took Nathan to his room and got him in his pjs and tucked him in.

"So what will it be tonight?" Kyle asked

Nathan pointed to the book on his night stand.

"Okay" Kyle said grabbing the chair and pulling it over by Nathan's bed. He cracked open the book and began to read the book.

"I do not like green eggs and ham I do not like them Sam I am."

Half way threw the book Nathan fell asleep. Kyle closed the book, set it on the night stand, put the chair back, and turned out the little light on the night stand. He stopped at the doorway because Amanda was leaned in the door way.

"How long have you been there?" Kyle asked

"Oh not long only since I will not eat it in a box or with a fox." She smiled.

They stood there for a while watching Nathan sleep. Kyle was behind Amanda and had his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on her shoulder. Amanda had her hands placed on Kyle's hands. They stood there for almost an hour then went to bed after Kyle did his shoulder stretches.


End file.
